Dear Sci,
Dear Sci, Wow, I can't believe you're actually leaving. I'm speechless. Shocked. You've been there for me, one of my best friends constantly, for the past four years. This wiki owes a huge gratitude to you for everything that you have done. Your countless improvements allowed the wiki to shine. Your rise from user to chatmod to admin has shown the true pontential. But, I'm not here to talk about you being a great chatmod or admin. I here to talk abot you, a user, Sci100. How I will miss you, how without the wiki will never be the same, how you helped me with so many things. We met in 2012. Hean 10, created by Toon. Us three, we were like super best friends. Things didn't work out that, which was okay because at that time we were all noobs. Over 2012, you and I colloborated again in Sklei's Knights franchise. And wow, what an experience that was. You finished your first series, Knight of All Knights. I was amazed at your writing skills and aimed to one day be as great as you are. When I was blocked because of my noobiness, you, Toon and I were constantly on JLFF. I had so much fun there and you really let your creativity run wild. I loved all of your work and thought it was the greatest thing ever. Then, 2013-2014 was the age of TEE. We had our repsective shows (The End Of Wikia/Murder, The Epic Life of Jack) and I think that is when I realized that you really are a great person. You began the 2014 Year of Change blogs, and this sparked something within me. I realized that you made me want to help the wiki. I would've never done anything to help the wiki if it wasn't for you. So much has happened in these last couple of years and you have made a change in me I didn't think possible. And now, you're leaving. The point of this isn't to make you feel bad about it. In fact, I want you to feel good about any decision you make. But, I think you should really really consider this deeply. I am being selfish here because I want you on the wiki. The truth is Sci, I'm scared. Whenever something goes wrong on the wiki, you're the one to stop it. You're the leader of the wiki, you're the one who everyone looks up to. I know everyone can't stand for ever, which is why I am proposing this. You stay for one more year. The next words I am going to say are very important. I don't care if this means that I am not mod for another year because that does not matter. All that matters to me is our friendship. I would go any day with no user rights and have a friendship with you instead of being bureucrat on 1,000,000 wikis. And if you decide to leave, I want you to continue the Sci100 legacy, because you do have one. Your verse is the wiki. Everything good on the wiki was you. I don't know if the wiki could continue in the same way without you. Even if you slowly come on less and less, even if you demote yourself, even if you only show up once every three months, I don't care. I don't want you to go. I don't want the wiki to loose a crucial member of its community. Sci, I know there have been bumps along the road with multiple users and you always have handled the situations well. YJ, Mad, even Sif. You have made the decisions when no one else could. If you stay, this way you could complete all of the projects you planned. This includes Ben 10 Reborn, Xobot Franchise, Legend of the Omnitrix, and everything else. I will gladly devote lots of my time to help you because I care so much. I want you here. I want to see what amazing creations and stories you come up with. I understand you may not be into Ben 10 anymore, but you can do this. You can. I believe in you. As I'm sitting here, almost crying because how much I will miss you, I just want to say thank you, Sci100, for everything you have done and wish you good luck in life. That's all I have to say. I love you like a brother Sci. I'm going to miss you so here is a gallery of pics devoted to you. 150.png Jackbatman.png download (2).jpg happy birthday sci we love you.png BTFF_A_Year_of_Change_Picture.png BTFFCinematicUniverseLogo.png Freedom_Logo.png Hailscidra.png Hashtagscidra.png LOTO_Series_Titlecard_LARGE.png Olympus_has_Fallen_Ben_10.5.png Professor_Paradox_Temporal_Galaxies_Logo.png Sci100_Studios_logo.png Sci100's_Hean_10_Season_2_Logo_1.png Slender_Message_to_Rex.gif Sci's First Avi.png|Your first avi. Took me like 7 whole minutes of searching BTFF for it. :P P.S. It sucks that you won't be here for Zenith. :( P.P.S. Here is a another gallery of you leaving makes me feel: 200 (1).gif 200 (2).gif 200 (3).gif 200 (4).gif 200.gif 200 (5).gif